callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Map markings in multiplayer levels? I looked over the multiplayer teaser again just a few minutes ago and notice some grid markings on the map (B2, B3, C3) - this leads me to believe that this could be used to call out certain parts of the map to teammates. If I'm not the only one seeing this, perhaps that should be added to the multiplayer section. TheAxis.42 10:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Levels in Vietnam In the Vietnam article, it states that there are 3 confirmed missions set in Vietnam. This article says that we know of only 4 missions so far, and WMD is in Siberia, and Payback is in Laos. Is this a mistake, then? SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its a mistake on our part. I'll fix it. Darkman 4 03:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, WMD is in The Ural Mountains in Russia, not Siberia. 08:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) More info from GamesCom During the first preview of Black Ops, viewers noticed that the normal yellow star marker wasn't on. This time, Treyarch have removed it from Black Ops. Olin believes that there still will be on-screen instructions in the game but you will have to clear out the area or follow your group to complete a task. 07:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just going to be words or a phrase with a dot underneath that will help you,no stars.Poop copter 16:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Galil ARM Proof (with dedication to Darkman 4 ) Confirmed? For me it's obvious:D Morihaus 08:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Added RGD-33 Proof. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGD-33_grenade Russian soldier is carrying 2 RGD-33 grenades. Confirmed? About shotgun: idk which model is it but it's similar to Bekas M more than to Mossberg 500 and so. (forend shape is a key to recognize shotgun) http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh46-e.htm Morihaus 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It looks like a Galil to me, but I'd wait or a clearer image. . 10:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it does look like a Galil now. 10:38, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nicely done. As for the Shotgun, I agree, especially as it makes more sense for a Russian shotgun to be in the hands of a Russian. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) And what ? Russians with Tavors and FN FALs in MW2, Romanian WASR-2 in BO.... Just because russians are holding it doesnt mean its russian. Oh, and shotgun seems like China Lake Gl to me. Meh, fair enough. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Counter Maybe it should be pointed out that the Ammo Counter in Multiplayer Teaser uses numbers for ammo in the magazine also, not small lines like CoD4, WaW and MW2. BRX 10:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC)BRX Nice Catch! That will make things a bit easier when playing now. 16:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bling? Do we know if bling is returningDarth smeg02 21:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :it looks like it will, as "AUG multiple attachments" can be found in the WMD E3 video and I think "multiple attachments" appears in the MP trailer. Darkman 4 21:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ThanksDarth smeg02 22:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) info Black Ops Multiplayer info Posted by NateRios430 on Jun 13, 2010 in Rumours | 91 commentsAs all of our readers know, one of the most highly anticipated features in the upcoming Treyarch title, Call of Duty: Black Ops, is the Multiplayer aspect of the game. To date, very little information has been released about the game’s multiplayer features and gamers have been anxiously awaiting news. We may, and I repeat, we may have found that long-awaited update. WoodysGamertag, one of the hosts of Painkiller Already, a popular gaming podcast focusing on first-person-shooter titles, received an insider tip about Black Ops’ multiplayer mode. WoodysGamertag said that while he can not vouch completely for his sources credibility, he says his source “…is an industry insider. I was skeptical until we traded emails. It’s very difficult to spoof your domain name.” So, without further ado, here is the intel that he received… Perks *Players may chose two perks and based on those choices, a third perk is chosen for you. *Commando has been removed. *One Man Army has been removed. *Scavenger no longer replenishes equipment (i.e. claymores, C4, etc). *Cold Blooded and Juggernaut are part of an armor system that the player wears. Killstreaks *At this point, the highest killstreak reward is for 15 kills *Killstreak rewards will not count towards your next killstreak. For example: if you receive a 5-killstreak reward, the kills gained by that killstreak will not move you towards your next killstreak reward. Killstreak rewards may only be earned through your main weapons. *Pavelow will return as a killstreak, although it has a feature unique to Black Ops. *UAV will return as a killstreak. *In addition to the Pavelow, there will be two other types of helicopters earned as killstreaks. *There is no Emergency Airdrop, but there is a Care Package killstreak reward. *The SR-71 Blackbird will be available as a killstreak reward. *Tactical Nuke will not be returning. Weapons *The FAMAS will return, but not in a 3-round burst firing capacity. It will be fully automatic. *There will be no gun from the M4 family. *The M16 will return, still as a high-powered, high-accuracy weapon. *The tactical knife is no longer available, while a new knife will be available in it’s place: the ballistic knife. A ballistic knife has a detachable, spring-loaded blade designed to be fired a distance of approx. 6 meters at a rate of 39 MPH (63 km/h). *The claymore is classified as equipment, thus the Scavenger perk will not replenish it. *Grenades are not classified as equipment and will be replenished by Scavenger. New, confirmed guns include: *SIG commando – Assault Rifle *RPK – Light Machine Gun *Skorpion – Submachine Gun *PSG1 – Semi-auto Sniper Rifle *MAC11 – Machine Pistol Additionally, players will be able to bypass the Crouch position and go directly from Sprint to Prone. In effect, players will be able to sprint and drop flat onto their belly without having to crouch first. That is all of the intelligence that we have so far, and of course it must be taken with a grain of salt. Modern Warfare 2 gamers can remember back to a similar article being posted months before the game’s November release chock-full of misinformation. Time will tell if this news is true, but with E3 less than 24 hours away, be certain to check out our live-blog for continuing updates throughout the entire E3 expo. There is sure to be plenty of great gaming news and, of course, the highly-anticipated Black Ops info! :uh, thanks for the copy and paste? Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry dude, this has been posted on the wiki, like 4 time already, we all know who Woodysgamertag is. Everyone knows OMA and Commando will not be returning. Ya came on it late. Maj. Boner 04:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) weapons assult rifle ar-15 l85 sniper l96aw smg mini uzi mp5 grenade rgd-33 shotgun morihus That has to be the most poorly designed and incompltete list I have seen yet. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get the point of this either. Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :^^^ Agreed. Maj. Boner 04:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ^^why sb did use my name(mispelled wrong :/)btw. add rgd-33 and Galil ARM. Morihaus 06:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : wow, this was pointless, incorrect, and just dumb. cant posts like this be erased? Alex dlc 12:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, but they can't be deleted. 12:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) KS-23 and Makarov pistol? One of the summaries from today's press at Gamescom says that there's going to be a KS-23 shotgun and Makarov pistol in the game. Should we add those to our weapons page, or wait until we have a few screenshots? Darkman 4 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'd wait until we get some screenshots. Then again, we have the G11 and China Lake GL on the page. (BTW, you misspelled "add" like "ass." :P) Chief z 04:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Their are screenshots of russian soldiers with a unidentified pump action shotgun with a wood, curved stock. It would make sense because russia has never had a offical Russian shotgun in a cod game, always some american shotty. Maj. Boner 04:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Leaked SP gameplay:D http://callofdutyzombies.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=1617 crappy video,but some new info is present: 04;16 - shotgun icon - KS-23 04:28 - AK-47 icon 04:41 - C4 or Semtex in "C4 mode" 11:11 - FP View of AK47:D 11:49 - Galil ARM :D Eh...Confirmed? 12:03 - KS-23 Notice foresight and overall size. 12:40 - icon of LMG with bipod : RP-46(PK ancestor) Morihaus 06:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think the shotgun icon at the start is the SPAS-12. Also, the AK looks way better than the screenshots made it out to be. Darkman 4 06:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) About SPAS: It looks like he picked this shotgun and later used it. He didn't pick any shotguns until his shotty appeared:d In conclusion he picked KS-23.:D btw. confirm RP-46, IMI Galil ARM, KS-23 and RGD-33 Handgrenade. Morihaus 07:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not adding the RP-46 because the footage is a bit too grainy to make out what it is, but if there is higher quality footage showing it, then it'll be put up. The RGD-33 isn't being added yet because there have been multiple cases of items appearing on a character model but not actually being used in-game (like how the MW2 Ghillie Suit model has a M1911, but it is never used). Darkman 4 07:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed:D Morihaus 08:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So the Galil is confirmed, Ak has a better skin, some kind of RPK-type machine gun, and 15 mintues to drule at! Maj. Boner 14:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Is it just me or do I keep seeing the soldier with the DG-2 from the Der Riese promo picture in the background at some point? 11:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :i see it too, its just a watermark added for the callofdutyzombies site Alex dlc 14:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :check out this article that reviews some stuff but also gives a new look at the previously mentioned human shield and others, in single player http://www.el33tonline.com/past/2010/8/19/gamescom_2010_explosive_call_of/ Callsigns We should put in MP that something like callsigns (big pic, small emblem) appears in Black Ops. BRX 09:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC)BRX unknown shotgun im sure you have all seen the image with the shotgun on the guys back. its clearly a pump action shotgun with a wooden stock, but which one? i think its probably one of these 5: mossberg 500, winchester 1200, franchi 720, bekas m12, or remington 870. what do you guys think? Alex dlc 12:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The winchester 1200 doesnt look like that so it cant.Sgt Sprinkles 13:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) nevermind guys, its the KS-23 for sure! i think it can now be added to the weapons list Alex dlc 13:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Easter Egg weapons? Do you guys think Easter Egg weapons like the Ray Gun from CoD5 will be present in Call of duty Black Ops? Poop copter 14:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That would be cool, but also brings up another question. How do people find easter eggs like that? How could someone just jump into those puddles and stay long enough to get the ray gun? How could he know? 14:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how they find it,but you can always search youtube! lol Poop copter 14:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Live Interview was EPIC FAIL... ^I've just seen this crappy interview with Olin and Hank and it was booooring as hell....Maybe part with 25 killstreak : Chuck Norris Invasion was funny...A bit....Morihaus 16:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :They're going to dodge every MP question you ask until September 1st, and no one seems to care about the campaign, so what did you expect? 16:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :they are telling us stuff we already know Yeh they said that there mp trailer on Sep 1st will make people say, "Holy Shi*" Must be sommething big??? 20:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope it's something big. Maybe some Zombies?~~IIID Empire, 14:16, Aug.20,10 Selective Fire Weapons In the various teasers, trailers and playthroughts that have been released, there have been a few weapons shown that fire fully automatically in Black Ops, but in other titles had semi or burst fire capabilites. I wonder if in create a class 2.0 there will be an option to change the fire mode on certian weapons. (JayPeezey 04:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) :Before CoD 3, on the PC you could do that by hitting the M button. YuriKaslov 04:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I miss the those selective fire days. Now it would actually be useful to have the option. --LOST-The Cartographer 07:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Leak in HD!!!!!xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKtnJkjxhog&feature=player_embedded 03:10-11 - KS-23 icon. 03:00 - unknown pistol with silencer(M1911/Beretta 92/Hush Puppy?:D) 04:07-08 - unknown LMG with bipod(RPD/PKM/RPK?this)) 09:00 - ger.Armbrust Varabler Zoom - eng.Crossbow with variable zoom.(+icon) - Variable Zoom as attachment? 09:38 - Makarov 09:45 - RPK(without 74:D)icon 10:33 -ballistic knife in action(+later replenish of it) btw. so-called RP-46 is just blurred RPK.:D Morihaus 15:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC)